far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Keelside
This unassuming habitat is located on the opposite side of the Lodestone to Bio-Dome Event 1 and Habitat Horizon A, mainly to avoid undue attention from the law abiding visitors and Imperial law. This safe haven is home to the mysterious Sublight Syndicate, an organization of Pyxis people who choose to take things to further extremes. Sublight Syndicate Origins The origins of the Syndicate stems right back to just after the Split. While Granny Pyxis cemented the structure and cultural boundaries of Pyxis in Bio-Dome Event 1 and Habitat Horizon A, certain hard-line elements of the newly established Pyxis people decided to seek out a place to conduct their own affairs out of the gaze of the Empire. Once Keelside was found and brought to an operational state, the groups naturally divided according to their interests. In recent years there has been a steady influx of Pyxis joining the community, dissatisfied with the outcomes of the War against the Artificials, further organization was required. Organizational Structure As a sort of dark reflection of the Orators of House Pyxis, a council of 5 run the syndicate, with each of their branches covering a specific arm of operations. Each is expected to handle much of its own outreach and communications, while the Dahlia handles more syndicate-wide administrative needs such as coordination between the branches. Each branch provides general services which can be obtained from the main contacts of the division, but also provides specialized services through their subdivisions for more particular requests. Northeast This branch covers clandestine movement and mapping, including hiding and transporting of wanted individuals. General services include creation and distribution of somehow riskier Pyxis Maps, fast travel on those routes (“get-away drivers”), installment and distribution of their own PyxOS and PATHS navigation software packages with modifications suited for illicit activities. * North-by-Northeast Specializing in transport and concealment of individuals. Not human trafficking; these individuals have requested the service for themselves to evade the law or others. Covers long term, long range “underground railroad” type wanted-persons smuggling, to lightning fast extractions and jailbreaks.. There are even some very rare instances of new identity creation for individuals in significant peril. Sentient Aliens eligible. Don’t Ask/Don’t Tell Policy regarding synths. * East-by-Northeast Subdivision specializing in LINES system hacking and authentication forgery, navigation secrets smuggling or theft, and other cracking services of Velan based ship systems. Likely also involved in clandestine spread and embedding of viral PATHS information nodes and transponders. Northwest Governs acquiring, processing, and dealing in illicit materials, most notably the unusual alien flora and fauna Pyxis are prone to discovering or collecting. General services include black market sales of processed products, processing of raw materials brought to the division, Alien liaison services (does not have to be sexual, just if someone wants to interact with an Alien for whatever reason), Alien smuggling, etc. * North-by-Northwest Subdivision specializing in smuggling, purchase and sale, of illicit technology, including materials and equipment salvaged from the Lodestone itself. * West-by-Northwest Subdivision specializing in taking clients directly to hidden sources of materials, sometimes sale of the locations coordinates. Clients may be escorted the whole stay, or left behind, depending on the circumstances. Southeast Information brokers and spies, as well as rabble-rousers and rumor mills. Pyxis are all over the place, and are in excellent position to hear things, and to seed doubts. General services includes distribution of clandestine documents and information, such as banned books, private contracts, and personal information. * South-by-Southeast Specializes in high level secrets, the sort shared between nobility and leaders of freemen factions, as well as the criminal underground. Said agents are sometimes colloquially called “Lie Traps”. Has the highest ratio of noble agents compared to any other section of the organization. Is not a large wing overall. * East-by-Southeast Specializes in embedded distribution of misinformation, propaganda, and backchannel lobbying for or against various causes and groups. Southwest Handles security, both for internal purposes as well as for clients. Most of the work however focussed on organization internal enforcement, as well as threat neutralization and projection in relation to other syndicates. Contract killing for clients is extremely rare and demands compelling justification. * South-by-Southwest Internal and intersyndicate rule and policy enforcement. Keep members in line, keep members safe, find and administer punishment to violators within the organization, and act as the standard footsoldier for violent disputes with other syndicates. * West-by-Southwest Client security services, most often in conjunction with the Secret Transport or Direct Sourcing services provided above The Dahlia Represents the effective head of the syndicate, mirror to the Rose Orator, though much like Pyxis noble politics, their power does not far surpass those of the other four, and instead is more of a spokesperson/figure head for the whole group than true director of operations. Also oversees general administrative staff such as accountants, auditors, and so forth. Habitat Locations The Curie Point Located in the peak of the mountain, a large cave serves as an entrance to Keelside and docks for the small ships residents and visitors of Keelside tend to use. Due to nature of flowing foot traffic, many 'illegal' businesses to flourish, buying and selling stock under the table, outside of Syndicate control. "Government Offices" One of the more popular drug dens among the seedier elements in Keelside. Dealing in some of the most illegal narcotics in the sector, drawing in the big time players of the Sublight Syndicate and visiting undesirable elements of the sector. Hence the majority of big deals, happen here. Notable NPC's Category:House Pyxis Category:Lodestone